Healing Your Wounds
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: He’s the one that ones to heals her wounds. SayaKai


Hello! So I came up with this fic a long time ago. It centers on episode 38. Hehehe I know people are like, "It's SayaHaji!" But I am among the few who think it should be SayaKai! So if you don't like the pairing, I'm sorry…this is for people who do! ;D Read and Review! No flames is all I ask! Sorry for any OOCness. Enjoy!

* * *

--Healing Your Wounds--

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Blood+. If I did, Saya would have gotten together with Kai.  
**Summary:** He's the one that ones to heals her wounds. SayaKai

* * *

Solomon had just rescued Saya and Kai from the now deceased James. After the blonde man had set the couple down, Saya asked why he kept saving her. Solomon replied that the reason was that he was in love with her. Hearing this, Haji stepped in front of Saya and glared at the blonde man.

'_Solomon love me? Is it true, or is this one of Diva's plans?' _Saya thought as she stared at the ground. Everyone else, however, listened to Solomon announce Diva's plans. That is, everyone but the wounded Kai. He inwardly cursed himself for getting hurt while trying to save the Otonashi from James.

'_Saya._' Kai thought as he looked at said girl.

Solomon finished his speech and left. Everything was quiet until Kai couldn't take the pain anymore. The latter screamed as he crouched down, holding on his wounds.

"Kai!" Saya spun around to look at him.

"I'm fine. It's not like I'm going to dies."

That was when David spoke. "But it does need to be treated. Lewis!"

"Bring the stretcher!" The bespectacled man ordered.

"Kai, why are you so reckless?" Saya asked as she walked towards Kai.

The brown-haired boy looked at the girl. "It's nothing really, compared to your wounds."

"My wounds?" A bit of confusion was evident in Saya's voice.

"Yeah, even you have wounds that just won't heal." The sword holder stood quiet as she stared into Kai's eyes. "If that's the case, then I'll be the bandage that heals your wounds!" At this declaration, Saya became speechless and eye-wide/

"Kai…"

"Sorry to break this up, you two." Lewis said as he brought the stretcher towards Kai. "But Kai's wounds need to be treated. C'mon." With David's help, the brown-eyed boy was set on the stretcher.

Saya watched as Kai was taken into the boat. Her eyes carefully inspected his form. The dark-eyed girl then snapped out of whatever trance she was in and took a deep breath. She then followed everyone else inside. Once in, she looked for an empty room. She finally found one and went in.

The room was completely dark, except for the moonlight from the outside that shone through the window. For what Saya could see, there was a couch inside. She sighed and sat on it.

"Kai." Saya looked at the moon and held onto her sword. "Why don't you just quit? Look at what you got yourself into." Saya thought out loud. His words and image still rang through her head. "_Then I'll be the bandage that heals your wounds!"_

Diva's older sister hugged her knees and rested her chin on them. She had just closed her eyes when she heard the door knob turn. Saya turned to see who it was and saw Haji at the door.

"Saya." The latter just turned back to her aloof position and ignored the man. Her chevalier walked up to her and sat besides to her. "What's wrong, Saya?"

"Haji!" Tears poured down the short-haired girl as she put her arms around said man. "Kai's hurt because of me. This is exactly why I didn't want anyone else to come. This battle is mine and no one else's."

The long-haired man held on to Saya until her sobs calmed down. "Kai is healing."

"He is?" Haji nodded and Saya felt a rush of relief come to her body. "I'll be back." She then walked out of the room and ran towards Kai's room.

Saya finally reached Kai's room but stopped abruptly when she reached for the doorknob. She then backed away and leaned against the wall. Saya then took a deep breath and managed to gather up her courage and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Saya could feel the rapid beating of her heart. There stood a bandaged Kai, a surprised look evident on his face. "Saya! Come in." He stepped out of the doorways to let the girl in.

Saya went inside and looked around the room. There was a big couch where Kai had obviously been resting on. Like in the room Saya had been in, the only light source came from the outside moon. "I just wanted to see if you were okay." Saya said as she avoided Kai's look. She then tried to leave, but a hand shot out to stop her.

"Saya, wait!" Then it happened. Kai's lips were on Saya's, melding perfectly with hers. In that sweet, passionate kiss, he told her what he felt for her. In some way, so did she. With the need to breath being a little too great, they both pulled away. A faint blush covered both their face. "I meant what I said, Saya. Let me be the one to help you heal those wounds."

"Kai, I can't. We're different. I'm a Chiropteran. It'll never work."

"We'll never know if we don't try. Saya, I know you feel the same thing I do." Kai then took Saya into his embrace and rested his cheek on her head. Saya was so shocked by everything that was happening that she just stood quiet. Kai noticed and continued talking. "We're meant for each other. We've known each other long enough."

"But look at what knowing me has gotten us into. Innocent people dying. Riku! And look at you, Kai. I don't want the people I love hurt. I must protect all of you by staying away." Saya said as she buried her face in Kai's chest.

Kai pulled away and grabbed Saya by the shoulders. Their eyes met; their feelings for one another reflecting. "What about you, Saya? You need protecting, too. And I'll be the one to protect you." He inched closer and closer to Saya. Saya's heart started beating rapidly, as did Kai's. The brown-haired man was then so close that his nose touched that of Saya's. Their eyes met once again, the love being more evident. "Saya, I love you."

"Kai, I love you, too." Hearing her words made a smile come to Kai's face. He once again took Saya into his arms and started kissing her deeply. Saya possessively wrapped her arms around Kai's neck. Kai, on the other hand, had his arms wrap around Saya's waist. He then slowly led her to the couch.

Kai sat down and made it so Saya was sitting on his legs—their lips never disconnecting once. They continued to kiss throughout the rest of the night. Diva could wait a bit. After all, Saya's wounds did need to be treated. And Kai knew exactly how to heal them.


End file.
